


Insanidade

by juliacalasans



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Bruxa maldita.





	Insanidade

Olhos de cobra.

Corpo de cobra.

Ela se movia com a graça de uma bailarina, de forma muito humana para um ser tão desprezível como ele—era o que Stein pensava, no início. Mas depois descobriu que ela era um ser pior que ele, com suas latentes crises de insanidade, e não soube o que pensar.

As pupilas verticais nos olhos que ele admirava.

O modo como a língua dela se contorcia para fora da boca.

Nada daquilo era humano.

Então porque o atraía tanto?

Porque por um segundo ele se esqueceu de tudo, e se permitiu praticamente beijá-la?

A verdade é que ele não sabia.

E jamais saberia.

Porque olhos estranhos e vozes tentadoras que o espreitavam no escuro não eram Medusa. Eram a própria mente dominando-lhe o espírito. Eram a insanidade lutando para tomar o controle de tudo. E se no fim ele perdesse a batalha, depois de sentir mãos que não eram reais abraçando-o, vozes que não eram autênticas soando em seus ouvidos, alucinações que iam e vinham sem cessar com a imagem DELA em sua mente, Stein sabia exatamente o que veria no instante final de sanidade, Stein sabia exatamente o que veria no instante final de sanidade.

Olhos de cobra. Que jamais se moveriam novamente.

Lábios de cobra. Que ele jamais beijaria uma única vez.

Como epitáfio de seus pensamentos, Medusa.

Bruxa maldita.

 


End file.
